


The Jello Tower

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk L, L x Light, Light takes care of L, M/M, Matsuda's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Just a silly one-shot for fun. Light finds L stacking a jello cup tower, but soon realizes something's off about the detective.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	The Jello Tower

L sucked in a breath, slowly placing the last jello cup on his tower. Light peered in, mouth gaping. The thing had twenty-odd cups, making it... too tall for comfort... L was perched on a chair, his tongue sticking out as he tried balancing the tower.

"Um... Ryuzaki?"

The detective didn't pay him any mind. Light's brow furrowed as he entered the room, gazing up at the cups.

" _Why_ ," he whispered, shaking his head, " _why are you like this_?"

L rolled his eyes.

"It helps me _jello_ down and gather my thoughts. I do this all the time. This is a very stressful case, alright?...Besides, it's fun to see how high I can get it."

Light blinked... tilting his head curiously.

"Huh... so what's your record?"

With a sigh, L climbed off his chairs. He glared at Light with a tight mouth, crossing his arms. _I guess he likes to do this alone_.

"Almost to the ceiling."

Light's brow quirked, impressed.

"You eat that much jello?"

Pushing past him, L moved towards a large cooler in the corner of the room, pulling out several more cups. Cracking open the pop-off top of one, he gave Light a lopsided grin.

"Honestly, I'm offended. You don't think I can eat a tower's worth of jello?"

To show off, the detective began furiously slurping the desert. Light's expression twisted in disgust as L consumed five. Barely any time had passed when L slammed his new empty cups onto the table victoriously.

"Take that, Yagami!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"How... how many of those things have you eaten?"

L's entire face went into a sugar shock, his eyes wild. The detective moved towards him, holding out a new cup.

"Join us, Yagami," the detective droned.

Light chuckled nervously, stepping back.

"Ha, ha. Very funny... I think I'm going to check on Misa."

"Soon Misa will be one with the gelatin!"

Light stared at the detective, nodding slowly.

" _Right._.. ok, I'm going."

"Wait."

The two met eyes. L sighed, tossing the cup to the side, looking downtrodden as suddenly as he was elated.

"Aren't you supposed to act ridiculous around a friend? I'm sorry... I feel I took it a bit far."

"Oh. Yeah, no, it's cool. I get it. We're all good. Alright, I should really go-"

L fell to the floor, wailing. Light's face went white as he looked around, the only sound L's crying. He opened and closed his mouth, his brain a blue screen of confusion. Finally he rushed forward, trying to urge L to his feet.

"Ok, ok! Geez, what's your problem?"

"I don't know!" L cried out, rocking into a ball, "I just want to be your friend! But then you had to go and _murder_ people and now I have to _catch_ you so we can't be _friends_! That's really _annoying_ , y'know!"

It was such a pitiful display, with snot hanging out of the detective's nose. He sniffed, wiping it against his white sleeve. Light scratched his neck consciously, wanting to run but having to stay. What was wrong with L?

"If I have some jello with you, will you stop crying?"

"Fine! But only if we... if we tell each o-other our deepest, darkest secrets," L snorted.

Light paused. Had L just... slurred? Yeah, he was pretty sure he just had... wait, was he... Light picked up the nearest jello cup, sniffing it. He reeled back, his nose wrinkling. From somewhere behind him, he heard the door open.

Misa skipped in, wearing a glittering pink dress and heavy makeup. Even if Light didn't love her, he had to admit she looked glamorous for the event. She was going to some fancy potluck with other models and agents. She glanced at the cooler in the back, her face falling.

"The jello shots!" She shrieked, rushing for the cooler.

"Misaaaa, you look so pretty!" L exclaimed, holding out a hand, "Oh, is that your jello? I thought it was from Watari... Your jello tastes weird!"

Misa ignored him as she reached the cooler, her bottom lip quivering.

"They're all gone?! I needed those for the party!"

L struggled to his feet, swaying dangerously.

"Oopsie," he sniffed, tipping. Light gasped, managing to catch the detective before he could completely crumble. L giggled lightly, kissing Light's arms, "My hero..."

Light stiffened, dropping L to the ground. The detective landed hard, breaking out into sobs as he massaged his head. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling in a daze, laughing spontaneously. Not at anything... just... to himself...

"Where are L's actual jello cups?!" Light demanded.

Misa blinked, tugging at her hair as realization dawned on her face.

"I asked Matsuda if he could get me jello shots and he said he found a large box of jello cups in storage... He said he'd have them spiked and would leave them here to be picked up! How many has he had?"

Yagami looked at the small tower, counting in his head. He picked up one of the empty cups.

"Assuming Matsuda followed a standard formula, he's probably had the equivalent of about eight shots..."

L managed to bring himself to a sitting position.

"Did Matsuda do something stupid again?" He chuckled.

"Yes, Ryuzaki... he did something," Light crushed the empty cup in frustration, "very stupid."

Light sighed, running a hand over his face. He didn't need this. He had way too much on his plate trying to be the god of a new world and stuff. L's weak alcohol tolerance was low on his list of priorities. Of course... L jumped up, hugging Light tightly. The action surprised him, making him almost punch the detective.

"Hey, Kira!"

He stared at the detective, his jaw set, eyes hard. L poked at Light's forehead, his finger slipping down the bridge of Light's nose.

"You're supposed to say 'what?' That's how I'll solve the case!" L broke out into a fit of laughter, using Light's back to support himself, "I'm such a genius!"

Light groaned, glaring at Misa. She shrank back apologetically, chewing her fingernails. Exhaling slowly, Light shook his head.

"Go to the party, I'll take care of him here."

She nodded, mouthing 'sorry' as she dashed for the door.

"Come on," Light said gently, looping L's arm around him, "I'm taking you to bed."

"Ooh," L slurred, stumbling so much he could barely move, "you gonna... you gonna take me to bed? You know what Yagami backwards spells, right?"

Light stopped, glaring at him, "don't you dare... I've had enough of that from the fand-"

"I'm a gay!" L beamed, his voice squeaking from laughter, "Isn't that genius?! I'm a gay, you're a gay! We're all gay!"

"You're gay?" Light paused.

L looked at Light in confusion, his eyes completely glazed over. His eyes darted around the room.

"No? When did I ever say I'm a gay? You're the I'm a gay."

Hm. Light had to practically carry L to his room, struggling under the detective's weight.

"Have you ever been drunk before?"

L stuck out his tongue, hand pushing against Light's face, tugging at his hair.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't! You'll never know..."

Light huffed a laugh. He had a pretty good idea. Light's knees buckles as he helped L into the bed.

"You said you wanted us to share our deepest, darkest secrets...Mind telling me your real name?"

He waited expectantly, but L simply twisted to meet his eyes, softly _booping_ Light's nose.

"It's your name, but darker."

Light's brow furrowed. That wasn't very helpful. Dark? Shadow? Low light? None of them sounded... real...

"Be more specific?"

"Nnnnnope," L chuckled, pulling Light on top of him.

He yelped, fighting to stand up. Brushing himself off, he stared down at the detective, who was speaking gibberish to himself. Whatever. He could figure it out some other time. L grasped at the air whimpering.

"Tell me a story?"

A story? _The things I do for this_ -

"Once upon a time, there was a really dumb detective who didn't know what alcohol tasted like so he almost drank himself to the grave, doing Kira's job for him. The End... hm..., you want some more alcohol?"

L shook his head, tugging at the bed's blanket.

"If Kira needs to beat his enemy through alcohol poisoning, he's not very good at his job, is he?"

Light's temple twitched. He patted L's head a little too hard, forcing a large smile. Yeah, there had to be some more alcohol around here somewhere. It was almost like he'd forgotten there were more ways to kill than just the note. While he searched, L rose, his body convulsing. Light rippled in disgust, leaping for the nearest bucket and throwing it at L. Already heaving and not paying attention, the bucket bounced off arm. Light winced as the detective gasped, tears falling out of his eyes.

"You hit me," he said softly.

"N-no. Hey! It's all fine, Ryuzaki! I'm sorry. _Please_ don't cry."

Without thinking, Light rushed forward to comfort L. The second he was close though, a violent tremor overtook L's body and vomit spewed from his mouth. Light froze, accutely aware that his suit was ruined forever. L shuddered, blinking.

"I feel a bit better," he murmured, scratching his head, unsure, "Light, everything hurts."

Light rolled his eyes.

"Then go to sleep."

"I actually am gay," L slurred, burying himself under the covers. Light's brow quirked at that. That might be something he could use in the future.

"Do you like me?" He whispered, not sure how the detective would respond.

L met his eyes, unfocused and clouded over. An aloof smile spread across his features.

"I like your abs."

After he didn't elaborate or add, Light sighed. Reduced down to just a pile of abs? How insulting. Gently ruffling L's hair, Light started to leave, planning how he was going to try salvaging his suit.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

"Hey Kira!"

Light paused to look at him and L smirked. The detective's features stretched in a yawn as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Made you look."


End file.
